deux pour le prix de trois
by red lady death
Summary: Seamus est malheureux, Harry en couple, Draco aussi mais quand un Finnigan veut, il a! Et ce qu'il veut, ce sont les deux princes de poudlard, dans son lit, en meme temps! fic yaoi, rating M merci de respecter
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour…. Alors voila, je revient après tout ce temps sur , pour me faire pardonner d'avoir un peu laisser en hiatus « un debut peut etre une fin », je publie une nouvelle ic, un peut plus légère, et parce que l'idée me trotte tellement dans la tete que je n'arrive pas a ecrire autre chose.**

**Biensur, le monde d'Harry Potter appartient a JK Rowling je ne touche rien a écrire ceci**

**c'est du M car relation homosexuelle**

**Le contexte : 8e année, Seamus Finnigan est sortie par le passé avec Draco Malfoy puis Harry Potter, il en es encore amoureux (oui oui des deux), un de ses fantasme est Théodore Nott. Pour le moment il a le coeur brisé mais ca changera….**

**Encore pardon pour les fautes, si quelqu un veut ce proposer pour etre ma beta je suis plus que preneuse **

** bonne lecture a tous et toutes ;)**

Tout avait commencé par un baiser. Oh rien d'exceptionnel, juste un baiser, léger, doux. Donné par le survivant en 5e année. Oh non, pas a Cho Chang...Non, celui la était en signe de réconciliation a un beau blond quand il alla présenter ses excuses.

Oui, Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier avait embrassé Seamus Finnigan, actuel crétin venu demander pardon. Oui, c'est ainsi que ça avait commencé. Et ce n'est pas Seamus qui s'en serait plaint. Sauf que voila, son couple n'avait pas tenu, guerre oblige. Pourtant, maintenant la guerre était finie, les Griffons revenus faire une 8e année, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et pourtant…. Rien ! Le survivant n'avait rien fait pour réanimer leur couple. Pire : il sortait avec Ginny !

Seamus aurait pu le supporter, et décider de ce remettre en couple avec l'autre homme de sa vie, mais celui ci semblait plus intéresser par la cadette Greengrass

« A quoi bon aimer ses deux ex si ils décident de redevenir de purs hétéro, franchement »

Sur ses tristes pensées, Seamus ne vit pas le vert et argent qui arrivait et le percuta donc de plein fouet.

-outch ! Aille euuh mais attenti….Draco ?

Le blond fillasse c'était relevé et aidait a présent le rouge et or a en faire de meme

-Seamus ? Çà va, tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-euuh… n-non…. Non ça va

le blond rit.

-Depuis quand tu es timide avec moi seamy ?

Le sourire de Draco avait beau être resplendissent, Seamus ne partageait pas son hilarité

-Ne m'appel pas comme ca Draco !

-Pourquoi? Fut la seule réaction du Serpentard

La reponse fut cracher du bout des levres

-Parceque c'est le nom que tu me donnait quand on était ensemble, et je suis loin d'être Greengrass !

Sur ses mots il abandonna son ancien amant.

C'est uniquement en atteignant sa salle commune qu'il ce rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Enfin, Harry s'en rendit compte et abandonna sa rousse pour rejoindre son ami dans le dortoir.

-Seam ? Est ce que tout va bien poussin ?

Seul des sanglots lui répondit

-j...je j suis plu-plus ton pou…..ton poussin

Le survivant le pris dans ses bras, et lui caressa ses beaux cheveux blonds venitien…

-Bien sur que si… Tu sera toujours mon poussin

-Mais….Et..et Ginny ?

Le brun lui embrassa le sommet de la tête.

-Gin' est gentille mais… j'arrive pas a t'oublier. Je pensait faire au mieux pour toi, je ne voulait pas te refaire du mal, j'espérai que peut être tu te remettrait en couple avec Malfoy, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit lui même avec Greengrass. Oh pardon Seam' pardon, je t'aime tellement….

Il berçait son camarade durant sa déclaration. Celui ci c'est endormi. Pourvu qu'il ai entendu ce dit le survivant .


	2. sucon

**Alors alors voila, le second chapitre de deux pour le prix de trois.**

**Tout appartient toujours a JK Rowling, et l'histoire vaut toujours son rating M**

**Ce chapitre contient un rapprochement homosexuel (non ni un lemon, ni un lime, vous verrez) entre 2 des personnages**

Seamus c'était endormi en début de soirée. Dans son rêve, Harry lui disait qu'il l'aimais. Mais en ce réveillant il était seul dans le dortoir. Alors, remonté a bloc, il c'était dirigé d'un pas conquérant vers la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il y cherchait, mais il allait trouver, il en était sur, il le sentait.

A une table reculée, Théodore Nott, sang pur de 8e année chez Serpentard étudiait avec beaucoup de dévouement un livre expliquant la reproduction des créatures marines du lac de Poudlard.

Ce n'est qu'un heure après le début de sa lecture qu'il fut distrait par un gros boum sur sa table.

Le dit boum était en fait un rouge et or, le regard déterminé, les deux mains a plat sur le meuble. Étrange vu le bruit que madame Pince n'est rien entendu -du moins elle n'avait pas raler.

-Finnigan ? Que puis je faire pour toi ?

Il y eu un instant de flottement pendant lequel le blond griffon cherchait quoi répondre au blond serpent, puis :

-J'en sais rien Nott, j'ai suivi mon instinct, il m'a dicté de t'aborder, peut être même te draguer, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

Sans aucune émotion apparente, Théodore referma son livre, le reposa délicatement sur la table, ce leva, fit le tour du griffondor et ce plaça derrière lui, ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre et lui chuchota a l'oreille :

-ton instinct hein ? Celui ci aurait il besoin de sa dose d'érotisme ? Serait il si frustré qu'il te pousserait inconsciemment vers des inconnus ? Des inconnus qui serait tes fantasme inavoués ? Si je fait ça, est ce qu'il sera comblé ?

Il lui lécha le pavillon de l'oreille, déposa une myriade de baiser sous sa machoir, dans son cou et entrepris de lui faire un suçon.

Seamus tentait de gémir discrètement, mais la situation était toutefois excitante. N'importe qui pourrait les surprendre, pourtant Nott semblait s'en moquer. Ses mains qui massait ses hanches semblait a la fois lourde dans ses mouvements et légère. Paradoxe étrange réussi a ce dire le griffon. Mais il ne pouvait pas ce dire grand-chose d'autre, la sensualité du moment lui coupait toutes pensées. Nott aurait pu lui demander de ce mettre a genoux et de l'appeler maître, il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation. Le plus attirant dans la situation était sans doute de ce dire que la marque dans son cou serait sûrement énorme et bien rouge, Draco ou Harry seront forcés a un moment de s'en rendre comptait dans un état d'euphorie incontrôlable.

Quand enfin Théodore décolla sa bouche, les pupille de Seamus était dilaté, et son souffle irrégulier. Théo était plutôt fière de lui. Il s'approcha de l'autre, lui embrassa légèrement les lèvres.

-Le repas vient de commencer, le mieux serait sûrement que tu ai quelques minutes de retard, et que tu fasse ton entrée avec le même petit sourire niais que tu as sur les lèvres. Ne t'en fait pas petit lion, il verra. Et si tu a encore besoin de moi pour décompresser, tu sais ou me trouver.

Sur un dernier clin d'œil il quitta la bibliothèque et un Seamus rougissant légèrement.

Et en effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, son entrée dans la grande salle ne passa pas inaperçue :

le prince des verts et argent fut le premier a remarquer la marque, plissant dangereusement les yeux pendant quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa ni a Théodore, ni a Seamus.

Ensuite le prince des griffons y fit attention quand le meilleur ami de Seamus, Dean fit une réflexion

« Et bah mon pote, il devait être chaud le mec que tu as croisé, il a pas fait semblant de te bouffer le cou »

Tout ceux ayant entendu ce tournèrent vers la marque en question et donc le porteur, celui ci leur adressant un petit sourire charmeur, faisant mine d'ignorer que le survivant avait quitter la table.

Draco lui, intercepta le sourire de son griffon mais l'interpréta mal et ce promis de faire la peau a Thomas !

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand la salle commune ce fut vider, Harry retint Seamus dans l'espoir de lui parler, de comprendre.

A défauts de savoir quoi dire, il lui attrapa doucement le bras, et ce saisit de son visage pour avoir meilleure vue sur le suçon. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, le regard triste et perdu.

-C'est ta façon de te dire que j'ai tout fichu en l'air et que je ne suis plus rien Seamus ?

Le blond laissa passer un temps avant de répondre de manière défaitiste :

-Bah, il y a Ginny maintenant alors….

Avant que cela ne tourne a la scène a l'eau de rose, il ce dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry pour s'exprimer :

-Tu ne peut pas jouer sur deux tableau Harry, faut que tu choisisse, ce sera elle ou moi !

Fronçant les sourcils, le fils Potter tenta de comprendre sur quels point il n'avait pas été clair plus tôt dans la soirée, puis un détail lui revint en mémoire

-Oh tu n'a pas entendu tout a l'heure alors, quand je te l'ai dit

-Quand tu me l'a dit ?

-Oui Seam, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais plus que tout…

Seamus Finnigan fit alors une imitation plus que réussi du poisson rouge humain, imitation valant presque un oscar d'ailleurs puis fidèle a son caractère sauta dans les bras du brun pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche.

Ils seraient bien rester comme ça toute la soirée, savourant la chaleur de l'autre, la langue de son compagnon dans sa bouche, les mains posées dans le bas du dos… mais la réalité ce rappela a eux, et ils durent ce séparés ? Après tout, l'un d'eux n'était pas célibataire !

A cette pensées, le blond préféra éclairer les choses avant de remonter a son dortoir :

-Ry ? Euuh tu sais, le suçon c'est pas ce que tu crois… enfin… c'était volontaire, j'espérai que tu serait jaloux…

il eu pour toute réponse un doux baiser et une étreinte amoureuse

-Demain… promis, je l'a quitte demain…

Et ils montèrent ce coucher.

**Voila c'est tout pour le moment, je ne vais pas pouvoir publiée prochainement parce que je part en vacances, mais je pourrait écrire au moins la suite, et je vous la posterait a mon retour :)**

**si vous avez des suggestions ou des envies particulières pour cette fic dite le moi, suffi de laisser une petite review ;)**


	3. Draco es un jaloux sensible

**Bonjour bonjour messieurs dames, me voila de retour avec un petit chapitre tout chaud et un peu niais autant ce le dire. **

**Comme toujours le rating est M, les personnages et tout l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je les emprunte pour faire des betises mouhahahaha.**

**J'ai été ravie de recevoir un avis, et enchanter de toutes les mises en followers et/ou favori a la fois sur ma personne et sur cette histoire, merci beaucoup !**

**Maintenant bonne lecture ;)**

La nuit avait été longue pour Seamus qui ce demandait comment Draco réagirait. Connaissant le Serpentard, cela ne ce ferait pas sans douleur. A force de ce torturer l'esprit, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Au réveil, il réalisa qu'il était en retard et que son cours de potion commençait dans dix minutes.

-Merdeeuuuuh Snape va me tuer !

Tant pis pour le déjeuner ce dit il, il ce jeta dans son jean, fière de s'être doucher la veille au soir, et couru comme un tordu jusqu'au cachots.

C'est essoufflé, rouge et la respiration courte qu'il fit irruption dans la classe

-Monsieur Finnigan, vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence, vos camarades et moi meme en somme flatter

-Je suis désol….

-Vos excuses ne m'intéresse pas Finnigan ! 20 points en moins pour Griffondors ! Oh mais qui voit-je derrière vous, monsieur Nott ?

-Je suis désolé monsieur, c'est moi qui l'ai retenu, c'est de ma faute si il est en retard

-Ah oui ? Et bien tacher de ne pas retarder tout mes élèves monsieur Nott, a vos places maintenant ! Et puis ce qu'étrangement monsieur Thomas est absent, vous allez vous mettre avec monsieur Malfoy, monsieur Finnigan, vous n'y voyez pas d'objection bien sur ?

N'attendant aucune réponse, Seamus n'en donna pas et s'assit a cote de son ex.

Quand le professeur eu fini d'expliquer la potion du jour, il ce mis a corriger des copies , Draco en profita pour attaquer

-Tu a laissé Thomas dans ton lit ?

Il fallu quelques secondes au blond venitien pour comprendre

-Euh, Dean ? Euuh non non je ne sais pas ou il es, il n'y avais plus personne dans le vestiaire….

-Donc tu ne nie pas qu'il y était cette nuit !

-Quoi ? Mais non. Enfin, ils nous aient déjà arrivés de dormir ensemble mais pas cette nuit. Oh et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, je dort avec qui je veut, je ne suis pas Greengrass, t'es pas obliger de me surveiller !

Seamus n'avais pas été si discret que cela et Snape releva la tête

-Monsieur Finnigan, taisez vous ! 10 points en moins. Hermione lui jeta un regard torve et Harry affichait l'interrogation.

Plus discrètement les deux garçons poursuivirent leurs conversation :

-je fait ce que je veut Draco…..

-Ouai, c'est vrai, mais ça m'énerve que tu te laisse sauter par n'importe qui !

-que….

Loin d'être outré pourtant, il décida de pousser son ex petit ami a bout :

-oh mais ça ne te dérangeait pas quand c'était toi…. Et puis Dean n'a pas eu encore ce plaisir mon chou, pas encore

-Alors ce n'est pas lui le suçon ?

La potion allait bon train, et le cours était sur le point de ce terminer. Un silence accueilli la question du Serpentard et ce n'est seulement qu'a la sonnerie qu'il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

-Non, ce n'est pas Dean, si tu veut tout savoir, c'est un de ta maison, un petit serpents et oui.

Lui lécher l'oreille au passage n'étais pas nécessaire mais il ne pu s'en empêcher. Le petit grognement émis par le vert et argent était tout a fait délectable, mais l'image de Harry et de Greengrass lui revint en tête et il s'éloigna rapidement.

Le reste de la journée fut calme jusqu'au repas du soir, jusqu'à ce que Ginny ce rapproche d'Harry et que celui ci la repousse gentiment. Au début tout allait bien jusqu'à la troisième tentative infructueuse, celle ci s'énerva et lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Après lui avoir dit qu'il devait lui parler, ils sortirent de la grande salle . Personne ne les revit au dîner, ce n'est qu'en rentrant a la salle commune que la nouvelle fut annoncer : Harry Potter avait quitter Ginny Weasley !

Celle ci était défaite, cacher dans son dortoir ou Hermione tentait de la consoler.

Ron lui voulut connaître les motivations de son meilleur ami

-Écoute vieux, je sais que ma sœur est parfois encombrante mais elle t'aime et….

-Ron ! Ron écoute, je ne suis plus amoureux de ta sœur, et tu le sais, et je serait un monstre si je sortait encore avec elle alors que je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est m'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui a un service trois pièce et qui passe par la ! Bon, un en particulier…. Alors bah je pouvait pas, juste faire semblant.

Ron comprit, ou peut être fit mine de comprendre, en tout cas la discussion fut close. Il ne demanda pas qui était ce « un », son instinct savait déjà, et fois de Weasley, Seamus avait intérêt a être prudent si il tenait a sa tête, sa sœur ne ferait pas de cadeaux, et lui non plus si on rendait son meilleur ami malheureux. Le jeune rouquin ce fit accompagné jusqu'au dortoir e sa sœur pour aller lui remonter le morale.

Pendant ce temps, une scène plus ou moins similaire avait lieu chez les verts et argent, bien qu'un peu plus digne :

-Astoria écoute, je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire mais… toi et moi je ne pense pas que ca puisse fonctionner. J'ai pleinement conscience en temps que sang-pur de mes obligation mais si je choisissait de t'épouser, je sais que tu finirai par regretter d'avoir dit oui, et je te le ferait surement payer chaque jour que Merlin fait. Il vaut mieux tout arrêter maintenant.

La tête haute, le regard digne, Astoria Greengrass ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Nul doute que plus tard dans la soirée elle ce laisserait aller aux larmes, mais pour l'instant elle faisait honneur a son sang.

-Soit, si tel est ce que tu souhaite Draco !

Elle ce leva et s'éclipsa, ne souhaitant pas prolonger pareil déclaration.

Les deux nouvelles firent beaucoup de bruits, et les commérage allèrent bon train : Les Princes de Poudlard avait tout les deux quittés leurs petites amies respective et ce le même jour. Personne ne voulait croire a la coïncidence, la rumeur la plus courante était qu'ils comptait ce mettre ensemble et nourrissait un amour secret depuis longtemps.

Quand Colin interrogea Harry a ce sujet, il le fit comme a son habitude, avec toute la discrétion requise…. A l'entrée de la grande salle devant tout le monde !

-Harry Harry, les Poudlariens s'interroge, est ce que c'est vrai que si tu a quitter Ginny c'est pour te mettre en couple avec le Prince des Glaces avec qui tu vit une idylle secrète depuis des mois ?

le visage du survivant afficha un bug, et celui de Ron a ses cotes devint vert. Hermione elle sourit doucement.

-euuh …. qu...quoi, qui ? Mal...Malfoy ?

Le dit Maloy était derrière le trio d'or et avait très clairement entendu la question de la crevette a l'appareil photo. Il était plus que ravie de voir Potter s'empettrer dans ses justifications

-Mais non c'est.. Mais euuh enfin non comment est ce que… qui croit ça ? C'est… C'est n'importe quoi enfin quoi c'est… bah c'est Malfoy et….

Par pitié peut être, Draco éclata de rire et vola a son secours

-Crivey, a tu l'intention de nous le tuer notre saint Potty, survivant de son état, enfin, faire pareil suggestion, veut tu qu'il vomisse ?

-Oh non ce n'est pas, enfin ça pourrait être bien pire, enfin, non c'est pas a vomir enfin c'est que….

Tous le regardait avec interrogation, et réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire rougit de manière fort attrayante.

-Et bah Potter…. Blaise, souffler, regardait tour a tour son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi -mais pour combien de temps ce demandait il ?

Draco ce ressaisit et fit un sourire charmeur.

-ahhh Potter, tu nous surprendra toujours… s'approchant du rouge et or, il lui glissa a l'oreille, bien assez fort tout de même pour que tout le monde entendent :

-Tu sais ou est ma chambre de préfet, tu n'aura qu'a m'y rejoindre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, frôla ses lèvres des siennes, et repartit, suivi de Blaise.

Pareil comportement pourtant ne pouvait pas rester secret et, en fin d'après midi tout Poudlard était au courant, et en effervescence. Tous sauf Seamus, qui ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

Croisant pour une fois le Serpentard, seul, il l'entraîna a l'écart

-Draco a quoi tu joue avec Harry ?

Sur le point de répondre gentiment, il ce ravisa en avisant le suçon qui avait virer au marron

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire a toi ? Je ne te demande pas a quoi tu joue avec ton Serpent ! Tes deux ex peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent ensemble !

D'abord troublé, le rouge et or ce reprit :

-Nan tu ne comprend pas Draco, il es déjà un peu troubler, si tu joue avec lui tu va le faire douter !

-Mais c'est le but Seamus rit il, c'est le but de le faire douter !

La réponse ne satisfit pas le jeune Finnigan qui explosa littéralement

-Alors c'est ça hein ? tu me voit comme une pute n'est ce pas ? Alors tu me puni ! C'est ça hein, connard ! Je pensait que tu avait du respect pour moi ! Merdeuuuuh ….

Et le fier Griffondor… pleurait

-Ta pas le droit de faire ça, t'a pas le droit, fait pas ça….

-Mais mais, Seamus, de quoi tu parle enfin je…. J'ai du respect pour toi, ou est le rapport ?

Il s'était rapprocher, l'avait pris par les bras, la vision de ses yeux emplis de larmes lui serrait le cœur. Qu'avait il dit, qu'avait il fait pour que Seamus en vienne a pleurer ? La réponse lui vient aussi tranchante qu'une lame de couteau

-Mais, mais alors pourquoi tu veut briser mon couple Draco ?

-Ton… Ton COUPLE ? il l'avait lâché comme brûlé. Tu ressort avec Potter ?

-Et ...Et bien oui

Si il s'était attendu a beaucoup de réaction, il es clair et net qu'il n'avait pas prévue de prendre une baffe

-TU TE FOUT DE MA GUEULE SEAMUS ? Attend, j'y crois pas, tu t'envoie en l'air avec le premier Serpentard qui passe, tu me drague en potion, et tu te remet finalement avec Potter ! Mais qui est tu putain ? tu… oh non…. C'est ça alors, tu t'es servi de moi?! PUTAIN OUI ? TU T'ES SERVI DE CE SERPENTARD ET DE MOI POUR LE RENDRE JALOUX !

Encore une fois, Draco le surpris, il voulait répondre, crier lui aussi, mais l'humidité dans les yeux du blond l'arrêtait. Sa dernière phrase, souffler du bout des lèvres sur un ton loin d'être Malfoyen apporta une réponse aux questions qu'il n'avait même pas eu encore le temps de ce poser :

-je l'ai quitter… je l'ai quitter pour toi moi…

Ou est passer le fière Malfoy ? Ou est passer le fort Griffondor ?

Parti, envoler, ne reste plus que l'amertume et le chagrin. Il avait tellement eu mal quand le blond l'avait quitter, en début de cinquième année, prétextant la peur, les mensonges de Dumbledore, le ministère, son père et j'en passe, tellement eu mal aussi, a la fin de sa sixième année, quand Harry lui avait dit devoir le laisser au profit de la guerre. Puis l'un avait gagner, le second avait été innocenter, ils étaient tout deux revenu, et pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient fait attention a lui, ils avaient trouver une petite amie, et semblaient heureux chacun de leurs cotés . Alors Seamus avait arrêter de croire. Et la, tout d'un coup, pour un simple suçon, les deux revenaient ? Devait il y croire ?

-Je… tu.. tu n'aurais pas dut Draco, tu était heureux, pou...pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Nan Seamus, je n'étais pas heureux, enfin…. Je pensait que… Merde j'espérai être passer a autre chose mais c'est pas le cas. Alors j'ai pas supporter que tu rentre dans la grande salle, avec un sourire niais et un suçon bien visible dans la grande salle. Et j'ai compris, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'agisse. Quand tu m'a dit en potion, que c'était un serpent, je me suis dit que ce n'étais sûrement pas sérieux, que je pouvait tenter ma chance. Alors je l'ai quittée et puis.. Et puis y avait Crivey, qui racontait encore une fois des bêtises, et j'ai sauter sur l'occasion, je pensait que… Que ça aurait sûrement encore plus d'impact si c'était ton… Ton ex mais…. Je ne savait pas Seamy , je te demande pardon, je ne savait pas. Je te souhaite vraiment d'être heureux, il le ferra sûrement mieux que moi, vraiment.

Il allait partir mais Seamus ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir

-Nan, nan je t'en pris Draco reste, t'en va pas, ne me laisse pas… Je… pardon Draco pardon !

-Tu n'a pas a t'excus...huuumff

Deux jolies lèvres c'étaient posées sur les siennes, conscient que ce serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il les sentiraient , la dernière fois que tout ses papillons danseraient dans son ventre, Draco serra l'autre blond contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait et lui rendit son baiser, y mêlant autant d'amour que possible. Il finit bien trop vite a son goût, vraiment trop vite, et il ne put retenir quelques larmes.

-Pourquoi tu pleure ? Je… je ne sais plus embrasser ? sourit il

Draco lui rendit un sourire triste

-Si, si très bien ne t'en fait pas….

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a Dray ?

Draco eut un rire jaune

-A ton avis Seamus ? Tu sort avec un autre que moi, comment veut tu que je ne soit pas triste hein ?

-Mais mais Draco je…. Je vient de t'embrasser enfin… enfin ça compte pour moi tu sais je t'ai….

-Seamus nan, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien de tel, je ne le supporterait pas, je ne suis pas si fort….

-Je… je te demande pardon, je suis désolé de te mettre dans cette situation, mais… J'ai attendu tellement longtemps, j'ai espérer tellement longtemps que tu revienne… je ne peut pas te laisser me filer entre les doigts, c'est pas possible, je… Je ne sait pas comment on va faire mais, je voudrait que tu fasse parti de ma vie, que vous en fassiez tout les deux parti… c'est, c'est pas possible je suppose hein ? Parce que merde moi je t'aime Draco !

Draco sembla réfléchir, puis revenant a lui il eut un sourire presque pervers

-Je ne sais pas Seam, l'idée serait plaisante… Toi, moi, et le survivant dans un même lit… aaaah… Mais ce ne serait peut être pas sérieux, j'envisage mon avenir après Poudlard, je veut une vie stable, alors…. Réfléchis Seamus, et si c'est vraiment ce que tu veut mon ange, et bien… j'accepterais d'en discuter, avec toi… et avec lui aussi, il faudra lui en parler.

S'embrassant une dernière fois, le griffon hocha la tête, marquant son accord.

Il était temps de ce séparer, mais chacun ce sentait allégés d'un poids…. jusqu'à ce que Draco ce souvienne d'un truc :

-Oh merde !

-Dray ?

-euuh je…. J'ai… j'ailancéunsortathomascematin….

-Tu QUOIIIII ? DRAYYYYYY !

Celui ci avait fuit en courant.

**J'espère que çà vous a plu, la suite bientôt, je ne sais pas encore a quel rythme néanmoins.**

**N'hésitez pas a laisser une pitite review ;D**


End file.
